


Marine Teaches Sean How To Be Strong (AKA Sean Becomes A Pyromaniac)

by AnnaOkegom



Series: Other Stuff [1]
Category: Memes - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Please Don't Take This Seriously, it's all just a meme, quarantine be getting us all like--
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23701849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaOkegom/pseuds/AnnaOkegom
Summary: One day, Marine is bored so she decides to teach Sean a lesson.
Series: Other Stuff [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706953
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Marine Teaches Sean How To Be Strong (AKA Sean Becomes A Pyromaniac)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AbsoluteSpoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsoluteSpoon/gifts).



> Okay boi... you asked for it, and here it is XDD  
> Needless to say, this is all just a joke, and NONE of this is canon. And don't worry, I'm still already working on chapter 5... this didn't took long to make.  
> i'm so sorry--

It was just another random day of their mission in the Unnamed Orange Planet and Sean was training with Olive outside, all while Marine was sitting inside the ship and staring at them, very a n g e r y . Even after what, 13 years, she still didn't understand why Sean had to exercise his physical strength when he could simply be protected as her baby forever! And the worst part was that he always looked like he was having a lot of fun! It just made _no sense_ that Sean didn't enjoy being locked up in a room doing infinite math and physics exercises, but he liked going outside and playing with Olive!

"Sean..." she sighed, getting up and standing at the open hole that was the door, and started singing while looking directly at the two, who were like, 3 meters away from her. "♫ _Why do you have to look up to her, aside from in a literal sense?_ ♫"

Sean and Olive, who were obviously listening to everything, looked at each other. Sean laughed, realizing that in fact, he had to look up to Olive, because she was like, 3 meters tall and he was like, 1 meter tall. ~~But considering the height inconsistencies we can get, maybe there could be a time where he was taller than her.~~

"♫ _Don't you know that a power that big comes with a bigger expense?_ ♫" Marine continued, pointing at Olive with a death glare. Olive shrugged, symbolizing that she had not actually sold her soul to the devil, ~~unlike Sean, who had asked Ametrine for favors before~~.

"♫ _And can't you see that she's out of control, and overzealous?_ ♫" 

While Sean wondered what the heck "overzealous" meant, possibly overheating his brain, Olive was wondering how exactly she was out of control, since all she had done since the start of the story was be Sean's Cool Mom.

"♫ _I'm telling this for your own good, and not because I'm--_ ♫" Marine sang, but blushed with a surprised expression upon realizing she had just gotten herself into a TRAP.

"Jealous," Olive completed the sentence, smirking and making Marine shoot her another Death Glare™ before turning around and going inside the ship.

But, ~~surprisingly enough~~ , Olive and Sean weren't stupid, and approached the ship to peek on Marine from outside. What they saw made them regret going to look: Marine was doing a very awkward dance around, even sometimes tripping over the suitcases.

"♫ _I could show you how to be strong, in the real way_ ♫" she sang, doing some pirouettes. "♫ _And I know that we could be strong, in the real way!_ ♫"

Sean looked at the muscles on his body, or rather, the embarrassing _lack_ of muscles he had. Indeed, he needed to be strong.

"♫ _And I want to inspire you, I want to be your rock, and when I talk, it lights a FIRE in you!_ ♫"

Suddenly, after hearing these lyrics, Sean's eyes widened in realization. He had no idea what Marine had meant by wanting to be his rock, but he didn't care, and just grabbed Olive's hand and pulled her away from there. When the two of them were far enough, Sean gestured for the petalites and Tiger to come near him. Tiger just stuck her tongue out, deeply offending Sean, but the petalites approached him, also a n g e r y .

Sean wouldn't let this opportunity pass: he took a megaphone out of his... _pocket_ (a beautiful censorship brought to you by Family Friendly PG Censorships™) and put it over his mouth.

"WHO'S READY TO GET BUFF?! I DON'T WANNA SEE YOUR GUT! I WANNA SEE YOUR GUTS!" he yelled into the megaphone with his 13-years-old-boy-entering-puberty voice, blowing up everyone's (non-existing) ears.

Suddenly, Sean felt something really heavy and hot on his back; he turned around to see Marine giving him the most deathly death glare, with literal fire burning on her eyes. Marine's ultimate power, the death glare, was strong to the point where the heat of the fire of death on her eyes got to Earth, which caused global warning to be amplified and instantly melted all the icebergs on the planet, causing floods and destruction, and also reactivating every single volcano, successfully destroying everything.

Thankfully, she turned around and went back inside the ship before Sean died. He didn't care, so he just turned back to Olive and the petalites and started using the megaphone again.

"♪ _I can show you how to be strong, in the real way_ ♪" he started singing terribly, completely out of tune, killing everyone inside. "♪ _And I know that we can be strong, in the real way!_ ♪"

Since there were no actual exercise objects around, he just started collecting some random rocks and gave it to the petalites so they could keep lifting them. Fun.

"♪ _And I want to inspire you, I want to be your rock, and when I talk..._ ♪" It was finally time for Sean to put his wonderful plan to practice; he picked up two rocks himself and slammed them against each other, creating a flame, and started throwing all of it over the petalites and Tiger, lighting them on fire (light on fire--). "♪ _...IT LIGHTS A FIRE ON YOU!_ ♪"

While the four ran around screaming because they were on fire and Olive just watched, Sean grinned.

"♪ _I want to inspire you, I want to be your rock, and when I talk, IT LIGHTS A FIRE IN YOU!_ ♪"

As soon as Sean finished his song, all four Gems poofed immediately. Marine peeked out from inside the ship, and seeing that everything was on fire, she ran to Sean and crouched, putting her hands over his shoulders.

"Sean, did you do this?" she asked.

"Yeah!" he answered.

"So does that mean I managed to successfully inspire you?" she asked.

"I guess!" he answered.

"Oh, I'm so glad!" She hugged him. "Now I can do even more math exercises for you to do!"

**Author's Note:**

> 1 like and i'll do every single song from su  
> oh god please no spare me soul--


End file.
